Breaking a Sisters Heart
by ScarlettSunshine14
Summary: After returning home from battle Thorin has to do something that he never thought he would have to. One-shot.


**A/N- Just a one-shot that I have been contemplating for a while since I read the book and found out that Thorin had a brother. This is how I think he would have broken the news to Dis and the ensuing conversation.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the following characters just the plot.**

The wind rattled the windows and the rain splattered against the glass panes as Dis watched the dying embers of the room's fire. She had been waiting for nearly a whole month for any word about how the reclaiming of Moria was going and most importantly how her two brothers and husband were faring. However, no such word came, all she had to go on where her two sons and the prayers that she sent to Aule every day.

Dis had sat in the same spot every night waiting for her kin's return and tonight her long wait was finally over. A loud knock at the front door drew Dis out of her thoughts and she hastened to answer it, excitement filling her heart. She yanked the door open and was greeted with the sight of ice blue eyes and a tired, if slightly dirty face.

"Thorin!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around her oldest brothers neck and snuggling her face into his broad shoulders, taking in the smell of old pine and wood smoke. Dis felt her brothers strong arms return the hug, but was surprised and somewhat hurt when he pushed her away gently after only a few moments.

"Dis…we must talk…" something in Thorin's tone made Dis worried but she expelled the feelings, her brother was home, along with the rest of her family. Nothing could ruin this moment of reunion.

"We can talk when Frerin and Farak get home; I presume that they stopped off at the tavern?" Dis said with a slight smile, she knew how her brother and husband had bonded so well over the subject of drink but wished they would hurry up. She wanted to see them so badly.

"Dis…" but Thorin's quiet call didn't reach his sisters ears.

"Is that grey I see in your hair dear brother?! You are getting old, soon you'll be sporting a grand white beard. Balin won't like that!" she gave her bother an affectionate punch on the shoulder. "But why are we still standing on the porch, you must be freezing come in and I'll re-stoke the fire." She ushered her brother into the front room, shutting the door and taking his cloak from him. "I should probably go get the boys up too, they'll want to see their father again, you know Fili and Kili haven't stopped talking about him since you left, he's made such an impression on them!" Dis headed for the staircase that led to the upper floors of the family's small dwelling.

"Dis." This time Thorin's call didn't go unnoticed, Dis turned in the doorway to face her brother and for the first time noticed the tears in his eyes. Thorin never cried, not even when their father disappeared or Thror beheaded.

"Thorin... Thorin what's wrong…what are you not telling me." She could hear the desperation in her own voice, something was definitely wrong. Her feelings of worry only intensified when Thorin walked over to her and embraced her, stroking her hair.

"Oh Dis I'm so so sorry, this shouldn't have happened, not to you, not to you my darling sister. I should have been there, I should have saved them, I am so so sorry. This is my entire fault."

Dis could feel her brother's tears fall onto her head wetting her mahogany hair. "Thorin, what are you talking about…what do you mean save them… who's…" but she trailed off as Thorin let go of her and slowly reached into his tunic to pull out two knives. Each knife bore a different rune and both were unique, Dis recognised them instantly, she had been there when they were forged, they were a symbol of a dwarf's rite of passage.

"Farak…Frerin" her legs suddenly felt weak and she had to brace herself against the doorframe. She lifted her shaking hands out to the two knives and Thorin only seemed too happy to pass them to his sister.

"No…no…no" Dis whispered under her breath realisation finally hitting her as she held the last possessions of her kin and her heart shattered. Too many had she lost, her grandfather, her father, her brother and now her husband, Dis couldn't take it anymore she had to blame someone the burden was too great to bare anymore.

"You…" she said maliciously, glaring at her brother not caring for the surprised face that stared back "You…" she repeated again, taking a step towards her confused brother.

"You did this, you brought this upon our family! We had a peaceful life here, one full of plenty and happiness! But no, you had to go and ruin it with your dreams of grandeur and arrogance! How dare you go and rip my life apart!" she was all but spitting the words at her brother now. "What right do you have? What right do you have to go and take away everything precious left to me! What am I going to tell the boys?! Did you think of that! What am I going to tell my sons…sorry lads but you'll never see your father again because your uncle went and got him killed…is that what I'm meant to tell them!"

Thorin had started to back away from his ranting sister but Dis would have none of it. "You come back here Thorin Oakenshield, I haven't finished with you! Just because you're the heir to Erebor doesn't mean that you have power over who lives and dies under your command." She pointed Farak's knife at Thorin's chest her grief-induced rage not noticing the quiet pattering sounds of tiny feet coming down the stairs.

"No doubt they died defending you in honour and glory, but that doesn't bring any comfort to me!... That doesn't bring them back!" Dis screamed the last words into her brother's face and it was only then that she noticed that Thorin wasn't looking back at her, but towards the doorway again. Dis spun around to find two very pale and terrified young dwarfs staring into the rooms events. "Oh, darlings…"

"Mama...why are you shouting at uncle Thorin? What's he done wrong?" Fili's pitiful voice broke through the rage that had surrounded Dis's heart and she quickly placed the two knives on top of a nearby table, rushing over too scoop up her two sons. Dis hugged them to her chest and wandered over to sit down in the nearest chair, Thorin remained next to the fire still wary of his sister's wrath.

"Your uncle has done nothing wrong" she reassured her eldest "He just upset mama and mama got angry". Tears now freely fell down her cheeks as she gazed into her two sons eyes gently rubbing circles into their backs.

"Mama why are you and uncle Thowin crying?" Kili asked his inquisitive eyes searching out his mothers.

"Because…because" Dis looked up to her brother not sure of how to break the news to her children. She was relieved when Thorin strode over to them and knelt next to the two dwarves, taking their tiny hands in his own calloused ones.

"Because father and uncle Frerin have gone away", Thorin's usually strong voice faltered slightly when he came to mentioning his brother.

"What you mean 'gone away'? Where have they gone?" Fili's innocence pulled at Dis's emotions and she once again found herself hugging her two children.

"They've gone to join your grandfather in the halls of Aulë now, they've passed on" Dis couldn't say anything more because a fresh bout of sobbing took over her and this time it was accompanied by cries of the two young dwarves who had figured out that they were never going to see their beloved dada again.

The last thing that Dis remembered from that night was her brother's arms enveloping the grieving family in an embrace that felt both protective and comforting at the same time. Many hours passed before the family moved and even then, the tears did not stop. Thorin and Dis took the dwarfling's back to bed and then parted ways, leaving the other to their own dark thoughts.

That night a sister's heart had been truly and irreplaceably broken.


End file.
